


Лицензия на Непростительные

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Магический хартвин [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: О специфике действия заклятья Империус.Этот фик - зарисовка-АУ к фику "День В". Действие происходит в той же вселенной, но с некоторыми изменениями: Гарри не пошел работать в Хогвартс после войны, а вернулся в Аврорат, но они с Эггзи все равно в какой-то момент познакомились через Мерлина и подружились (ТОЛЬКО подружились, и общались в основном по переписке, пока Эггзи учился в Хогвартсе).Здесь Эггзи уже 18, он на первом курсе аврорской школы, и они с Гарри оба еще ничего не... осознали. А, и Эггзи пока не в курсе событий "дня В".





	

Проспать до обеда в субботу Гарри мешает Джей Би. 

Нагло втиснувшись в едва приоткрытую форточку, филин усаживается на спинку кровати и принимается оглушительно ухать. Через пять минут подобной побудки Гарри все-таки разлепляет глаза и непослушными пальцами отвязывает от лапки филина записку, читает:

«Доброе утро, Гарри! Прости, если разбудил. Мне нужна твоя помощь в одной штуке... Лучше рассказать лично. Можно, я заскочу сегодня?»

Упрямая птица отказывается улетать без ответа, как и всегда. Но Гарри принципиально сначала принимает душ и завтракает (Джей Би получает печенье в обмен на молчание). 

«Здравствуй, Эггзи. Аппарируй, как сможешь. Жду тебя».

Довольный филин улетает, громко ухая на прощанье, а Гарри плетется наверх, чтобы переодеться во что-нибудь поприличнее банной мантии: если у Эггзи что-то настолько срочное, он наверняка аппарирует сразу же, как получит письмо.

Действительно, Эггзи объявляется всего лишь через двадцать минут. Обычно их корреспонденцию носит Пиклз III, потому что Эггзи стесняется дурацкой привычки своего филина, и Гарри успевает забыть, какой он шустрый. К счастью, к этому моменту он уже более-менее нормально выглядит – волосы тщательно уложены, кардиган и брюки отглажены заклинанием, а из глаз почти ушло отражение ненависти к утреннему миру.

– Ты завтракал? У меня есть свежие булочки.

– Спасибо, Гарри, я уже поел. Ты не против, если мы сразу поднимемся к тебе в кабинет?

Чертова ранняя пташка. Это у него начались каникулы в аврорской школе, а у Гарри обыкновенная рабочая неделя, и вчера был адски длинный день – допрос, ругань с адвокатом подозреваемого, спор с начальством относительно дальнейшего плана действий, да еще и мистер Поттер, которого недавно повысили до заместителя главы Аврората, со своим веским мнением… Ворчать, впрочем, не хочется: Эггзи охвачен какой-то нервной энергией, аж глаза горят. Любопытно. И от него приятно пахнет свежим зимним воздухом, как будто он часть пути преодолел пешком, а не аппарировал из дома сразу к Гарри на порог.

– Пойдем, конечно.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, они обмениваются парой стандартно-вежливых вопросов: Эггзи передает привет от мамы, Гарри жалуется на погоду (она нормальная, в принципе, для декабря, но как же не пожаловаться). А когда оказываются в кабинете, повисает неловкая пауза: Эггзи явно не решается начать первым.

– Ну, так с чем нужна моя помощь? – Гарри садится за стол, жестом приглашая Эггзи опуститься в кресло напротив, но тот остается стоять, сунув руки в карманы своих маггловских джинсов и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Ты же знаешь, что мы уже начали проходить Непростительные? 

– Начиная с прошлого месяца, верно? – Гарри восстанавливает в памяти курс запрещенных проклятий: первый семестр – самый невинный, но заканчивается он теорией Империуса, чтобы морально подготовить кадетов к дальнейшему. А во втором семестре, сразу после каникул, теория перейдет в практику. 

– Ага, – Эггзи все-таки плюхается в кресло и длинно выдыхает. – Это жесть, Гарри.

Гарри всегда находил разумным давать по одному Непростительному в год. Чисто с психологической точки зрения. Реакция Эггзи – отражение мыслей практически любого кадета, который прежде не сталкивался с темной магией лицом к лицу. 

– Поэтому они и являются Непростительными, – Гарри кивает, откидываясь на спинку своего стула.

– Надеюсь, тот больной ублюдок, который их придумал, горит в аду... Или что там есть для наказания плохих ребят после смерти?..

– Это очень неоднозначная тема, Эггзи, – Гарри вздыхает. – Ты же знаешь, что любая магия двояка, и за каждым темным заклинанием...

– Гарри, не надо, пожалуйста, – Эггзи морщит нос, перебивая. – Я этой хрени и на занятиях наслушался. Проблема в другом, если честно. Проблема в Империусе.

Гарри передергивает. К счастью, лишь внутренне. 

Уже слишком много воды утекло с тех пор, как он облажался в девяносто восьмом – были и другие ошибки, и бурные победы, и вообще, тогда шла война, а он действовал, как положено аврору; главное, что Честер помалкивает. Но Империус все равно остается первым проклятьем в его личном списке самых неприятных. 

– В чем заключается твоя проблема? – как можно спокойнее спрашивает он.

Эггзи отводит взгляд, перестукивает пальцами по подлокотнику. Гарри уверен, что он вот-вот разродится гневной тирадой о моральном аспекте использования этого заклятья в контексте недавней истории, но Эггзи вдруг снова поднимает голову и выплевывает с раздражением:

– У меня ни хера не получается его удерживать! Даже на пауках, Гарри!

Гарри... Удивлен. Он иногда напрочь забывает, что Эггзи воспитывался не в Гриффиндоре, а в Слизерине – больно уж его принципы не соответствуют факультету. Но Шляпа не ошибается никогда, пусть времена и сильно изменились.

– Неужели ни одной успешной попытки? 

Это странно, на самом деле. Эггзи – очень талантливый маг, а Империус – не самое сложное проклятие, несмотря на его статус и дурную славу.

– Хуже, чем с невербальными когда-то было, – Эггзи кривится презрительно. – Дольше трех-пяти секунд не удерживаю, хоть ты тресни!

Еще одна очень слизеринская черта: Эггзи ненавидит признаваться в слабости, особенно – человеку, которого глубоко уважает и чьим уважением пользуется. Черт. Значит, он действительно в отчаянии.

Гарри глубоко задумывается. Задавать дежурные вопросы по теории – унизительно по отношению к Эггзи: он наверняка выучил ее наизусть с самого начала, а потом повторял и переповторял по много раз. Но все же одну очевидную вещь озвучить придется, чтобы определить, в какой момент у него случается ступор.

– Я знаю, что это не самое популярное мнение, но лично на мой взгляд _намерение_ для Империуса важнее, чем для оставшихся двух Непростительных, – Гарри говорит медленно, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово и пристально следя за реакцией.

Эггзи настораживается. Морщится слегка еще раз, вспомнив, видимо, длинную вводную лекцию о Намерении Заклинателя, но все-таки не оскорбляется.

– Почему? – спрашивает он резко – будто атакует. 

– Потому что Авада Кедавра и Круциатус не требуют настолько долговременного контроля, лишь прицельного. Как правило, аврорам приходится использовать Непростительные на людях, которые им лично не знакомы, а значит, за магией в большей степени стоит не эмоция, а банальная сила. Выучка, если хочешь. Убийство – секундный выплеск; Круциатус как средство допроса – пережиток лет, когда Веритасерум еще не вошел в обиход, и даже если тебе придется его использовать – хватит тоже всего нескольких секунд. А вот Империус...

Гарри умолкает, задумываясь над тем, как продолжить, ну и давая Эггзи переварить уже сказанное.

– А чтобы воспользоваться Империусом, нужно действительно хотеть взять кого-то под контроль, – Эггзи говорит тихо, глухо как-то. Гарри кажется, что даже безнадежно. 

– Совершенно верно. В данном случае намерение – не мимолетный порыв, вызванный необходимостью, а настоящее, глубокое желание. 

Эггзи явно не нравится то, он слышит.

– Но разве это не является... Ну. Разве это не то, что делают темные маги? И не говори даже про благие намерения! 

Гарри позволяет себе мягкую улыбку и еще одну очевидную вещь, переходящую в наводящий вопрос:

– Вы ведь проходили историю Империуса. Он последним из тройки получил статус Непростительного, и многие влиятельные маги тех времен противились этому решению властей. Почему?

– Потому что маги застряли в каменном веке и до сих пор нормально относятся к рабству, – бубнит Эггзи себе под нос. Так-так, на кое-кого повлияли выступления миссис Грейнджер-Уизли, определенно.

Гарри снова улыбается:

– Это не ответ, но в целом – да, именно поэтому. Считаешь, что каждый маг, который следовал маггловской моде использовать труд рабов на своих землях, – по умолчанию темный? До Статута Секретности это никоим образом не противоречило магическому законодательству. И даже после образования Министерства и введения закона о Непростительных проклятьях власти зачастую закрывали глаза на использование Империуса на магглах-рабах, поскольку магглы-рабы не считались людьми.

Эггзи раздраженно поводит плечами: он и сам понимает, что позволил эмоциям взять верх над разумом и знаниями.

– Прошу прощения за базовую лекцию, мне самому нужно было освежить кое-что в памяти, – мягко говорит Гарри. Эггзи уже почти готов по-настоящему слушать, необходимо успокоить его окончательно.

Эггзи бросает на него удивленный взгляд, а потом улыбается неуверенно, розовея. 

– Это ты прости. Я просто заколебался уже, каждый день тренируюсь – и все никак... Продолжай, пожалуйста.

– Хорошо. Сейчас я скажу кое-что, что вам точно не говорят на лекциях... Это звучит цинично, Эггзи, но с искренним желанием контролировать другого хотя бы раз в жизни сталкивается каждый человек. Разумеется, для успешного проклятья маловато будет детского желания заставить маму купить тебе ручного единорога... 

Эггзи, приунывший было, усмехается, как будто понял, что Гарри говорит о себе. Гарри ни единым жестом не подтверждает его догадку, продолжает без паузы:

– Суть от этого не меняется. С возрастом приходит лишь осознание невозможности получить желаемое, умение соотносить объективную реальность и собственные силы. Однако не все, взрослея, перестают мечтать о недостижимом. Некоторые избирают путь к цели, который в нашем с тобой современном понимании считается темной магией. Зелья, основанные на крови, зачарования и ритуалы, требующие человеческих жертв, Империус... Выбор средства зависит только от того, чем – или кем – именно ты жаждешь обладать.

Эггзи молчит с полминуты. Хмурится, грызет губу, стучит пальцами по подлокотнику опять. Наконец тянет:

– То есть, хочешь сказать, что мне поможет воспоминание о чем-то, чего я очень-очень хочу, но не могу получить, и оно сработает, как Патронус?

– Боюсь, что не все так просто, – Гарри все равно им гордится. – Принцип действительно похож, но разница заключается в том, что для вызова Патронуса подойдет любая яркая положительная эмоция, а для Империуса, как ты сам уже озвучил, требуется захотеть конкретно контроля над живым человеком. 

– Но как я могу хотеть контроля над кем-то, о ком даже не знаю ничего?! Вот тупо, если отбросить все моральные принципы... Нахрена мне вообще какой-то левый чувак в подчинении?! – Эггзи все-таки взрывается. Закономерно, что ж. – Ты же сказал, что для Авады и Круциатуса требуется сила и выучка, так что пофиг, а с Империусом такое не прокатит!

Гарри вздыхает и призывает пару стаканов, наливает воды из палочки. Левитирует один стакан Эггзи, делает несколько глотков сам.

– Кажется, я понял, в чем состоит твоя основная трудность, – говорит он, когда Эггзи, пристыженный, осушает стакан до половины. 

– В чем? – Эггзи мгновенно оживляется.

– Ты не можешь обезличить личное. Возьмем пример из твоего же курса: заставить паука танцевать – задание, которое ты хочешь выполнить на отлично, к тому же, дергающийся паук выглядит забавно, и тебе хочется посмеяться вместе с однокурсниками, поэтому ты без проблем справляешься с заклинанием. Но через три-пять секунд ты вспоминаешь, что на самом деле тебе этого не хочется, что Империус – темная магия, а паук – невинное живое существо, и желание заработать высокий балл отступает на второй план. Ты теряешь _намерение_ , перестаешь думать о себе, а Империус по самой сути своей – глубоко эгоистичная магия.

Эггзи опускает голову с несчастным видом, и Гарри становится немного совестно за прямолинейность. Но совсем немного: Эггзи должен осознать свою ошибку и преодолеть блок. 

– В таком случае, у меня никогда не получится, – у Эггзи такой голос, будто за его спиной стоит дементор. – То есть, возможно, получится с однокурсниками – на практике мы все будем в одной лодке, и я смогу быть... Эгоистичным. А вот потом, на активной службе, в поле – не. Вообще никак.

Гарри очень хочется сказать, что в поле ему это, вероятнее всего, и не потребуется никогда (в реальных боевых условиях гораздо ценнее иметь навык сбрасывать чужую волю), но это крайне непедагогично. К тому же, если Эггзи сейчас не поймет принцип работы Империуса, научиться бороться с ним впоследствии будет сложнее. А Гарри предпочел бы, чтобы он в совершенстве овладел тем, что лишь однажды удалось ему самому.

Он понимает, почему Эггзи тяжело. Воспитание и огромное влияние послевоенных дискурсов не позволяет ему раскрыть весь свой потенциал: он гордится принадлежностью к факультету Слизерин, свободен от устаревших предрассудков, однако ему очень не помешало бы принять и осознать в полной мере наследие старины Салазара. Это хотя бы дало бы ему толчок в нужном направлении.

Проблема в том, что Гарри мало чем может помочь, кроме демагогии. Эггзи требуется практика, тренировка чувств, причем практически с нуля. Пауки – черт с ними, пройденный этап, ерунда. Начать необходимо с личного: без эмоциональной привязки к объекту Эггзи никак не сможет прочувствовать свое состояние в момент получения контроля. Если ему удастся ненадолго перешагнуть врожденную заботу и уважение к близкому существу, он научится потом воссоздавать эмоцию по приведенной им аналогии с Патронусом и с легкостью перейдет на «левых чуваков».

Только Эггзи даже за миллион галлеонов не согласится лишить воли кого-то вроде Роксанны, Райана, Джамала, Амелии, или… Гарри.

Блядь. Откуда появилась вообще такая идея?! Предложить себя в качестве подопытного кролика для отработки проклятья, с которым связано самое отвратительное воспоминание в его жизни – как только в голову могло прийти?!

Гарри тяжело вздыхает и предлагает последний нейтральный аргумент. Возможно, с него следовало начать, хотя Гарри кажется, что подобный перенос не совсем верен и уже давно не актуален.

– Не знаю, известно ли тебе, Эггзи – для широких масс это не освещалось открыто, но многие в аврорате в курсе... Во время войны мистер Поттер использовал Империус. И не для управления пауком, смею заметить. Как по-твоему, делает ли это его темным магом? Или хотя бы плохим человеком?

Эггзи явно не был в курсе. Но либо он слишком занят собственными переживаниями, либо слишком сильно восхищается Гарри Поттером, потому что шокированным он не выглядит.

– Я понимаю, – медленно произносит он после долгой паузы. – Спасибо, Гарри, но я правда понимаю, что «плохой» и «хороший» тут не при чем. Для меня это работа, в конце концов... Мне просто кажется, что у меня ДОЛЖНО получаться, понимаешь? Вот это меня и бесит. Я не считаю себя таким уж благородным и неэгоистичным, как тебе кажется. И я уж точно более эгоистичный, чем Гарри Поттер. Давай я попробую следовать твоим советам насчет намерения и посмотрю, что получится, хорошо? Мне надо подумать обо всем этом еще немного. Напишу тебе потом, ага?

Гарри захлестывает каким-то неприятным чувством – как предвкушением чего-то плохого. Противно на душе: он не смог Эггзи помочь, не смог даже поддержать. А Эггзи явно уже собирается встать и аппарировать домой, и чем больше он будет думать и стараться, тем ниже шанс, что он пробьется сквозь блок. Гарри только усложнил ему задачу своим проклятым рейвенкловским теоретизированием.

– Погоди, Эггзи, стой.

Эггзи фокусирует на нем взгляд, словно с трудом выныривая из своих мыслей. Черт, ну так и есть, он уже начал закапываться слишком глубоко. 

– Да?

Гарри смотрит на него еще пару секунд, собираясь с силами и решаясь. Он пожалеет, ужасно пожалеет об этом, наверняка, но он должен помочь Эггзи.

– Мне кажется, тебе хватит думать. Нужна практика.

Эггзи усмехается невесело.

– Я и собираюсь практиковаться, честно. Маме, конечно, было не по нраву, что я приволок домой тарантула, но она уже почти привыкла и даже сама его кормит! 

Черт, это было бы трогательно, если бы не являлось частью проблемы. Типичный Эггзи – приобрести существо для отработки Империуса в зоомагазине и превратить его в домашнее животное вместо того, чтобы просто использовать для своих целей! 

Решимость предложить ему альтернативу резко возрастает.

– Я не это имел в виду, – Гарри встает из-за стола, подходит к Эггзи. – Пауки – чушь. Тебе надо как следует встряхнуться.

– И что ты предлагаешь? Заставить Джей Би танцевать чечетку? – Эггзи выдавливает из себя смешок, но Гарри видит, как его внутренне всего сворачивает от отвращения. 

– Нет, – Гарри качает головой и кладет ладонь ему на плечо. – Я предлагаю тебе заставить танцевать чечетку меня. Если тебе так хочется заставить кого-нибудь танцевать чечетку.

Эггзи тупо моргает два раза, а потом заливается слегка истеричным хохотом. 

Гарри садится на подлокотник его кресла. Обычно он делает так только во время совместных посиделок с друзьями: подчеркнуто неформальный жест, расслабленная поза, приятная близость.

– Эггзи, я не шучу, – тихо говорит он.

Эггзи обрывает смех и смотрит на него снизу вверх загнанным взглядом. Кажется, ему хочется вжаться в подлокотник с противоположной стороны.

– Гарри... Нет! Нет-нет-нет, ни за что!

– Почему? – Гарри и сам сходу может назвать полдюжины причин, но это его внутренние страхи, а они сейчас разбираются со страхами Эггзи.

– Просто НЕТ! – Эггзи почти кричит. Вскидывается, выпрямляется в кресле. От него словно пышет жаром и злостью. – Я ни за что не буду... Тебя... Господи, нет!

– Приведи мне аргументы, Эггзи. Хотя бы один четкий аргумент, а не слепые эмоции. Ты очевидно не будешь заставлять меня делать что-то плохое или незаконное, верно?

Эггзи бледнеет, сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Смотрит на него, не моргая, круглыми глазами.

– Я даю тебе свое разрешение, так что ты чист перед законом, – Гарри давит, но это вряд ли усугубит ситуацию. – Что еще тебя останавливает?

Эггзи, все еще белый, коротко мотает головой. Он пытается размышлять, искать аргументы, как Гарри и просил. Ожидаемо не находит ни единого. 

– Я не смогу, – бормочет он непослушными губами.

– Ты не узнаешь этого, пока не попробуешь. 

Гарри вдруг резко затапливает неловкостью. Все это звучит очень... Как будто он предлагает Эггзи что-то очень интимное и притом неправильное. С другой стороны, именно это он и делает.

– Ты ничего не теряешь, – Гарри старается говорить как можно спокойнее и рассудительнее. – Это всего лишь попытка. Все произошедшее останется исключительно между нами, а меня ты можешь не стесняться, тебе не кажется?

Вспышка румянца на белых щеках выглядит болезненно. Эггзи отводит глаза, и Гарри аж ошпаривает осознанием: проблема еще и в этом! Эггзи _будет_ стесняться, если у него не получится. Будет стыдиться провала перед своим... Ментором, блядь.

Так ведь с самого начала было. Еще в Хогвартсе Эггзи присылал ему хвастливые письма о своих достижениях, а об ошибках упоминал редко и нехотя, и обычно уже после того, как проработал и исправил их! Гарри – слепой идиот.

– Эггзи, – он сглатывает глухо. Не знает, что сказать, как сказать, как изменить привычку и отношение, сформированное за несколько лет.

Эггзи закусывает губу и смотрит искоса. Он ждет продолжения, хотя ему явно неловко, и ужасно хочется прекратить этот разговор и сбежать домой. Скорее всего, он уже жалеет, что вообще признался.

– Эггзи, знаешь, что я уважаю в тебе больше всего? – Гарри ставит на эффект неожиданности в том числе, и это действительно помогает привлечь внимание. – Не только талант, хотя таланта тебе не занимать. Больше всего меня всегда поражало твое упорство. Те, у кого все получается сразу и без усилий – скучны. Гораздо приятнее видеть, когда кто-то не сдается после первого же провала, а упорно идет к своей цели. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Эггзи зависает на несколько секунд, а потом краснеет гуще и кивает. 

Гарри выжидает. Во-первых, ему нечего больше сказать, попросту слова не подбираются, а во-вторых – сейчас ход Эггзи. Все «за» и «против» оговорены: пришло время их взвесить и принять решение.

Эггзи размышляет не дольше минуты, хотя кажется, что проходит целый час. Сердце стучит гулко в грудную клетку, даже ладони потеют слегка, чего с Гарри не случалось уже много лет. И он понимает вдруг, что это чрезвычайно важно для них обоих – чтобы Эггзи согласился. 

– Хорошо, Гарри, давай попробуем, – от хриплого шепота пробегают мурашки по рукам.

– Отлично! – Гарри неестественно бодро вскакивает с подлокотника и достает палочку, добавляет слой Амортизирующих чар к паркету, поясняет таким же неестественно бодрым голосом: – Маловероятно, что я упаду, и все же... Я попробую расслабиться, но, вероятнее всего, буду сопротивляться из чистейшей выучки. На всякий случай стоит подготовиться.

Эггзи выдыхает тихо – если бы Гарри не следил внимательно за его лицом, не заметил бы. А потом тоже встает на ноги и вытаскивает палочку. 

Его решимость граничит с отчаянием, он явно боится отступить, передумать в последний момент. 

Гарри чувствует себя обязанным помочь ему еще немного.

– Давай все-таки обойдемся без чечетки. Для начала ограничься каким-нибудь простейшим действием, вроде поднятия руки или шагов по комнате. 

Эггзи кивает и упрямо выставляет вперед подбородок. Поднимает палочку.

Хорошо, что Гарри свою убрал: первый инстинкт – отбросить нападающего, пусть это даже хорошо знакомый и практически родной человек. Приходится перебороть себя, чтобы не зажмуриться. Он напряжен всем телом, и как бы ни старался ровно, глубоко дышать, расслабиться почти не выходит. 

А в следующую секунду Эггзи отчетливо произносит:

– _Империо_!

Гарри чувствует знакомую легкость, беззаботность, словно он взлетел под потолок. Становится тепло, как от хорошо растопленного камина после долгой прогулки по холоду. А потом он слышит где-то в глубине мыслей, сквозь слои уютного тумана, приказ: «Сделай шаг вперед».

Гарри послушно шагает вперед. Почему бы нет? Это так просто, не требует ровным счетом никаких усилий, кажется, даже мышцы напрягать не нужно: кто-то делает это за него.

«Подними руки вверх».

Гарри приподнимает руки, но потом задумывается: а зачем? Это как в маггловском кино: Стоять! Руки вверх! Смешно. Гарри же не маггловский преступник!

«Руки вверх, Гарри!»

Он вскидывает руки, повинуясь чужой воле. 

«Теперь опусти».

Гарри опускает руки. Стоит спокойно, наслаждаясь все той же легкостью и полным отсутствием мыслей. Хорошо стоять вот так... Мог бы целую вечность оставаться тут.

Он теряет счет времени до следующего приказа:

«Веди себя как обычно».

Если это и звучит странно, то Гарри наплевать. Он садится за стол, откидывается на спинку стула расслабленно, призывает из столовой недочитанный выпуск «Пророка» и открывает его на середине. Хм! Опять реклама прогулочных Нимбусов на весь разворот! Какая бесполезная глупость – по сравнению с предыдущей моделью в новой хорошо если слегка исправили баланс, а шумихи-то – как будто революцию на рынке прогулочных метел совершили!

«Левитируй газету к потолку».

Очередной приказ звучит как будто более глухо. Гарри уже откладывает газету и тянется за палочкой, как зарождается мысль: какого черта? Он еще не дочитал!

«Левитируй газету!»

В этот раз голос совсем слабый, еле слышимый. Гарри даже не пытается ему следовать.

Теплый туман рассеивается, пелена сползает, и Гарри моргает несколько раз, осознавая, что – все, контроль над телом вернулся. Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Эггзи, держащего палочку в дрожащей вытянутой руке. Он бледный весь, с алыми пятнами на щеках. А волосы на висках влажные от пота.

Прежде чем обратиться к нему, Гарри прислушивается к собственным ощущениям, и не обнаруживает никаких негативных эмоций. Старые воспоминания по-прежнему хранятся в далеком отсеке памяти, где им самое место... Разве что теперь они стали еще бледнее и незначительнее.

И он не помнит ровным счетом ничего с того момента, как Эггзи произнес заклинание. Даже не может сказать, сам ли он сбросил Империус, или Эггзи оборвал его воздействие.

Гарри оглядывается вокруг. Оказывается, он сидит за столом, и перед ним лежит утренний «Пророк». Эггзи заставлял его читать вслух?

– У тебя получилось! – он снова смотрит на Эггзи, который все так же стоит, бледнея и чуть дрожа. – Сядь, отдохни, выпей воды. Сколько времени ты продержался?

Эггзи на автомате падает в кресло и пялится на него диковатым, слегка пугающим взглядом. Тот факт, что Гарри пока не волнуется за него, объясняется остаточным эффектом проклятья – легкая дезориентированность и туман в голове.

– Полчаса, Гарри. 

Ого. О-го.

И это после максимум пяти секунд с пауками? Серьезно? Закрадывается подозрение: а не преуменьшал ли Эггзи свои предыдущие успехи? Но нет, он не стал бы этого делать, в этом банально не было никакого смысла.

– Отличный результат!

Гарри встает (ноги слегка ватные, но слушаются уже неплохо) и подходит к Эггзи. А потом неожиданно сам для себя опускается на корточки перед креслом, чтобы не нависать над ним.

– Правда, Эггзи. Превосходно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Эггзи сглатывает, прячет палочку за пазуху, зарывается рукой в волосы. 

– Так, как будто в одиночку сражался с мантикорой.

Гарри улыбается.

– Ты был слишком напряжен, потому что нервничал. И дай-ка догадаюсь: ты все это время так и стоял посреди комнаты с палочкой наперевес? 

Эггзи качает головой, к его удивлению. А потом его словно прорывает, и он пускается в сбивчивый рассказ:

– Вот я наложил на тебя Империус, да? Ты первые минут пять делал все, что я попрошу – шагал по комнате, перевешивал свои газетные вырезки туда-сюда... Я охуел от того, как это легко было! Ну и я сел в кресло, чтобы было удобнее за тобой наблюдать. А потом ты вдруг начал сопротивляться! Отказался руки вверх поднять! И вот тогда пришлось пиздец как напрячься. 

Гарри слушает пораженно. Он ничего из этого не помнит, но теперь, когда Эггзи сказал про сопротивление, Гарри чувствует небольшую усталость. Как будто он не совершал обыденные действия, а активно колдовал в течение получаса.

– Я аврор, – Гарри не может удержаться и опускает ладонь Эггзи на колено, пытаясь теплом своего тела немного успокоить его. – Инстинкты, выучка; я предупреждал.

– Хочешь сказать, что с не-аврорами будет проще? – Эггзи откидывается на спинку кресла, самую малость, но расслабляясь.

– Нет, не факт. У всех разная сопротивляемость, никогда не знаешь, насколько развита у человека сила воли. Но Эггзи, это была первая попытка! И уже столь успешная. Тебе есть, чем гордиться. 

Эггзи неуверенно улыбается. Гарри любуется им, думает: вот так, ты на правильном пути, а теперь улыбнись по-настоящему, наслаждайся своей победой.

– Я не понимаю, в чем разница, – признается Эггзи. – Вроде бы я чувствовал то же самое, что при других попытках: у меня было НАМЕРЕНИЕ, пришло чувство контроля. А потом оно просто... Осталось! Не рассеялось через пять секунд! Хотя я особо не старался сделать что-то иначе!

– Возможно, тебе все-таки помогло мое разрешение, – Гарри улыбается уголком губ. – Твой домашний тарантул разрешения явно не давал.

Эггзи смеется. Скованно пока, но все же смеется.

– Я хотел посмотреть, сколько смогу продержаться. Ведь во время войны многих магов месяцами держали под Империусом. Поэтому я велел тебе вести себя как обычно. И ты тут же сел читать газету!

Эггзи хихикает, и Гарри тоже усмехается, но комментарий – «А ведь мог бы достать бутылку виски или пойти дрочить» – решает не озвучивать.

Эггзи перестает веселиться.

– Знаешь, а ведь с разрешением ты прав... Точнее, не совсем. Мне кажется, дело немного в другом, – он хмурит брови, стараясь сформулировать мысль. – Дело в беззащитности, наверное. По факту, в отличие от паука, ты имел возможность сопротивляться. 

Гарри невольно поднимает брови. Дьявол, а ведь Эггзи попал в точку. Почему он сам об этом не подумал?.. Потому что иногда даже самые стойкие не могут сопротивляться, – тут же приходит ответ. Империус относится к темной магии, потому что обладает всеми ее характеристиками, сколько бы тут он ни разливался Эггзи о том, что даже «добрые волшебники» по необходимости используют это заклинание.

Но Эггзи все равно прав. Технически Империус побороть реально, если ты живой мыслящий маг. Сила воли не измеряется в каких-то единицах, не существует формулы расчета своей воли относительно чужой.

– Пожалуй, что так, Эггзи. Я никогда не смотрел на Империус под таким углом. Ты заставил меня задуматься.

– Свежий взгляд, все дела, – Эггзи смущенно улыбается, как делает каждый раз, когда Гарри его хвалит.

– В том числе. Боюсь только, что демонстрация на пауках все равно понадобится, поэтому нам придется довести твои умения до автоматизма, чтобы у тебя не возникало проблем с беззащитными существами. Согласен?

Эггзи морщится, но кивает. 

– Согласен. В конце концов, мучить или убивать их меня пока не заставляют! 

Гарри не упускает слово «пока»: м-да, на следующих курсах Эггзи придется еще сложнее. Учитывая его отношение к невинным тварям, убить противника во время дуэли далось бы ему гораздо проще: ведь люди условно делятся на хороших и плохих. По крайней мере, по мнению прославленного Гарри Поттера, который распространил это мнение практически на всю современную молодежь. Гриффиндорцы!..

– Пойдем, выпьем чаю, – он поднимается на ноги и протягивает Эггзи руку. – Можешь даже заставить меня заварить его.

– Ну нет! – Эггзи аж встряхивает слегка, хотя он и улыбается. – Давай пока оставим это на уровне тренировок, не будем примешивать в быт, ага?

Черт. Вот почему это смешливое замечание показалось таким… волнующим?

Они спускаются в столовую, где Гарри по собственной доброй воле заваривает чай и выкладывает на тарелку кексы. Сладкое им обоим сейчас не помешает.

Эггзи отходит постепенно, как часто бывает после напряженного практикума в аврорской школе. Несколько минут – и он уже болтает свободно, с аппетитом жует кекс, улыбается широко и ярко, радуется успешной тренировке.

А Гарри вспоминает «День В». _Империо!_ Трэверса, визгливый смех Питера Петтигрю, перестук галлеонов, хруст костей окровавленных и растерзанных магглов под ногами – по-настоящему он помнит только звуки, а для того, чтобы восстановить визуальное, пришлось использовать думоотвод. Меньше четырех минут заняла битва в церкви; Эггзи сказал, что он начал сопротивляться примерно после пяти. Что ж, значит, свою волю Гарри в каком-то смысле теперь может измерить.

Нужно рассказать Эггзи. Не сейчас, разумеется – после такого его блок вернется и станет вообще непреодолим. Но позже, потом, когда он научится, привыкнет к контролю...

Гарри до сегодняшнего дня не осознавал, насколько глубоко доверяет этому юноше. 

– Гарри, – Эггзи залпом допивает чай, – а когда мы начнем учиться сопротивляться Империусу, ты же поможешь мне тоже, правда?

От мысли о том, чтобы управлять Эггзи, почему-то становится горячо в груди. 

– Я не уверен, что в этом будет необходимость. Высока вероятность, что с сопротивляемостью у тебя не возникнет никаких проблем.

– Ты меня переоцениваешь, – Эггзи беспечно отмахивается с кусочком кекса в руке. – Я же не Гарри Поттер!

«Ты намного лучше», – рвется с языка. Гарри показательно вздыхает и говорит:

– Признаться честно, я никогда не понимал, в чем весь сыр-бор. Да, Гарри Поттер научился сбрасывать Империус на четвертом курсе школы. Браво, молодец! Что с того? У всех есть сильные и слабые стороны. Просто о слабых сторонах _некоторых_ известно гораздо меньше, чем о сильных. И именно это в конечном итоге делает их особенными.

Эггзи качает головой осуждающе, но улыбается при этом, и глаза его сверкают.

– Ты старый циник, Гарри Харт! 

– Попросил бы. Я не циник, я рейвенкловец. И мне всего пятьдесят! Взрослый маг в полном расцвете сил!

– Ох, прости, прости, Гарри! – Эггзи округляет в ужасе глаза и рот. – Глупость ляпнул, не подумал.

Он горестным жестом зарывается пальцами в волосы, и Гарри смеется в голос.

– Что с тебя, ребенка, взять. Вам все стариками кажутся!

Эггзи тяжело вздыхает и разводит руками: мол, да, и правда, что с нас взять. А потом серьезнеет.

– Спасибо, Гарри. За сегодня. Ты мне охрененно помог. 

– Не за что. Тот факт, что ты испытываешь сложности с Непростительными проклятьями, характеризует тебя исключительно с положительной стороны. Жаль, что за положительность баллы не присуждают, правда? 

– А у тебя были сложности с Непростительными, когда ты учился?

Гарри ожидал этого вопроса.

– Только с Круциатусом. Было слишком противно, – он морщится, вспоминая корчащегося от боли паука. С тех пор он больше Круциатус и не использовал, в общем-то, не считая муляжей на тренировочном полигоне, но они были не живые.

– Я жутко боюсь остальных, если честно, – Эггзи морщится тоже. – Причинить беззащитному существу боль? Убить? Бррр...

Если честно, Гарри боится даже представить, как Эггзи будет справляться с остальными. Тем более, помочь с ними Гарри уже не сможет. По крайней мере, с практической стороной.

А может, он зря волнуется. Эггзи всегда умел его удивить.

– Параллельно вы будете проходить великое множество других проклятий, на вид даже более мерзких, чем Круциатус, – говорит он, старательно избегая конкретики: он обещал не давать Эггзи подсказки.

– Успокоооил, тоже мне, – Эггзи закатывает глаза. – Ладно, поглядим. Аврор я или не аврор, в конце концов?

– Аврор, совершенно точно, – Гарри не сдерживает гордой улыбки. – Просто пока без лицензии на Непростительные.

Эггзи корчит дурацкую рожу, всем своим видом показывая, что думает о Непростительных и лицензиях на них, а потом решительно отодвигает чашку и заявляет:

– Как думаешь, можем мы попробовать еще раз? Хочу закрепить успех.

По спине пробегают мурашки. Но не неприятные, а... Будто от предвкушения. Наверное, Гарри просто любит, когда у Эггзи что-то получается, а он может считать себя причастным к его достижениям.

– Конечно. Вернемся в кабинет, или там ты уже навел достаточный беспорядок моими руками?

Эггзи ничуть не выглядит виноватым, наоборот, усмехается довольно.

– Лучше в гостиную. 

Черт. В гостиной Гарри «как обычно» либо пьет, либо смотрит кино на маггловском телевизоре, либо... Словом, уютный диван – третье место в доме, где комфортнее всего дрочить. Хорошо хоть, что в спальню и душ Эггзи его точно не отправит.

В гостиной Эггзи сам добавляет Амортизирующие чары к ковру.

– На всякий случай, - он пожимает плечами и становится напротив. 

– Сейчас можешь что-нибудь потруднее попробовать. Что-нибудь нетипичное, – Гарри улыбается, давая Эггзи новое разрешение, словно на уровень выше. 

– А есть разница? – Эггзи недоуменно сводит брови. – На лекциях говорили, что как только объект лишается воли, ему все равно, какие приказы исполнять. 

Гарри очень хочется подколоть его на тему «объекта» в контексте ситуации, но он сдерживается. Говорит вместо этого:

– В общем – да. Но мы уже выяснили, что у меня есть определенный порог восприимчивости. Твоя задача – не дать мне задуматься о целесообразности действия, каким бы оно ни было.

– О. Я понял, кажется, – Эггзи улыбается хитро, и Гарри не очень нравится эта его улыбка. С другой стороны, хватит ли ему фантазии?

В этот раз после прозвучавшего «Империо» Гарри погружается в блаженное тепло еще быстрее. 

Он купается в комфорте, легкости, отсутствии необходимости думать. Кажется, он двигается, но понятия не имеет, как, в какую сторону и зачем. А потом слышит голос, звонкий и уверенный:

«Пой, Гарри!»

В этот момент он осознает, что сидит напротив маггловского телевизора, а в низу экрана ползут строчки текста. Что ж. Странно петь караоке одному – обычно он таким образом развлекается все же в компании, особенно если в этой компании присутствует Софи или Донна. Но почему нет?

Через какое-то время он обнаруживает себя с пультом в руке в качестве микрофона. Стоящим на диване. И танцующим.

Это очень весело: орать без зазрения совести любимую песню, не задумываясь о попадании в ноты. Очень расслабляет!

«Двигайся, Гарри, не стесняйся!»

Веселый голос в подсознании подстегивает, и Гарри вертит бедрами увлеченно, наслаждаясь свободой.

Когда эффект заклинания истаивает, он сидит на диване, и в руке у него стакан воды. Он моргает, сжимает стакан покрепче, чтобы не выскользнул на ковер из онемевших пальцев, и оценивает обстановку. 

Во-первых, у него пересохло в горле: это объясняет воду. Во-вторых, на нем больше нет кардигана, только рубашка с расстегнутым на три пуговицы воротником. Хм. Да, ему жарко. Определенно, жарко. Да он весь потный!

– Эггзи?

Эггзи плюхается рядом. Он не бледный на этот раз. И не дрожит, если не считать уголков губ. 

Гарри веско поднимает брови, и Эггзи срывается на хохот.

– Простиии, – он аж подвывает, не в силах справиться со смехом. – Но ты сам разрешил!

Гарри начинает что-то подозревать.

– Эггзи?! – получается более угрожающе.

– О господи, – Эггзи всхлипывает, с трудом подавляя очередной приступ, и стирает слезы, выступившие на глаза. – Прости, Гарри, правда. Ты был великолепен!

Гарри раздраженно вздыхает – никакого толку спрашивать, пока Эггзи бьется в истерике – и принимается оглядывать комнату в поисках подсказок. 

На полках и стеллажах никаких изменений не видно. Камин не горит. Телевизор выключен. Черт, слизеринский засранец наверняка приказал ему «привести все в порядок»... И тут он замечает, что один из дисков на полке под телевизором засунут неправильной стороной. 

Гарри скользит глазами по корешкам: «Красотка» на месте, «Шарада» – тоже, и «Французский поцелуй», и «За бортом»... Блядь. Блядь.

– Эггзи, я тебя прокляну.

Эггзи хватает диванную подушку и, прикрываясь ею, с картинным воплем прячется за диваном. 

Гарри слишком жарко, чтобы преследовать его всерьез. Но караоке? Серьезно? Не следовало сомневаться в его фантазии!

– Гарри, ты просто суууперзвезда! – Эггзи орет из своего укрытия сквозь смех.

Гарри смотрит на часы. Эггзи поставил на качество, а не на количество – прошло меньше получаса. Слава Моргане.

Он залпом допивает воду и говорит язвительно:

– Кто-то не хотел переносить тренировки на «быт», помнится.

Эггзи, поняв, что проклятья ему до поры до времени не грозят, возвращается на диван и лыбится от уха до уха.

– Хочешь сказать, что танцы на диване – твоя ежедневная рутина? 

Сучонок.

– Лучше скажи мне, в какой момент я начал сопротивляться.

– Ммм... Наверное, снова минут через пять. Но только один раз, и ты быстро сдался. Ну и я сам снял заклятье сейчас, а в прошлый раз ты его переборол... Очевидно, петь интереснее, чем вытворять всякую фигню с газетой! 

– Я надеюсь, ради твоей же безопасности, что записей и фото ты не делал, – Гарри смеривает его суровым взглядом.

У Эггзи резко вытягивается лицо.

– Нет, конечно, Гарри. Ни в коем случае. Как ты мог подумать? Это было бы совершенно неприемлемо.

Гарри даже становится неловко: и правда, как он мог подумать об Эггзи так плохо? У него ведь действительно очень строго с подобными вещами. 

Но Эггзи тут же портит собственную репутацию, хихикнув:

– К тому же, зачем мне фото, если у меня есть думоотвод! – и он снова прячется за диваном.

Что ж. Мальчишка явно нарывается на дуэль – значит, он ее получит. 

Гарри наклоняется через спинку дивана и небрежным взмахом палочки выбивает подушку у Эггзи из рук. Тот с воплем откатывается в сторону – и вовремя: в то место, где он только что сидел, впечатывается Щекочущее проклятье.

Эггзи, матерясь, призывает щит. Гарри впечатлен против воли: невербально проговаривать заклинание, одновременно ругаясь вслух – высший пилотаж. 

– Нечестно! – восклицает Эггзи. – А как же старые как мир дуэльные правила! Ты должен был мне поклониться!

– И это мне говорит слизеринец, – Гарри не спеша поднимается на ноги: пока вокруг Эггзи щит, он не может атаковать. – Хочешь, чтобы я поклонился – заставь меня.

– Ах так! – Эггзи скидывает щит и взмахивает палочкой. 

Он почти успевает создать чары, но ему не хватает буквально доли секунды. Гарри оказывается быстрее.

Эггзи матерится вслух так забористо, что Гарри хочется поаплодировать. Но ругательства не помогают его ногам перестать выделывать невероятные па какого-то дурацкого танца. 

Это месть, и она очень сладка. 

Эггзи все-таки ухитряется выпутаться из проклятья через пару секунд – Гарри предполагает, что он случайно изобрел аналог Фините Инкантатем, состоящий целиком из ругательств, – и дуэль продолжается. 

Они в процессе разбивают стеллаж. Едва не роняют телевизор. Кактус, три года назад подаренный Донной из-за якобы идеальной фаллической формы и поддерживаемый в живом состоянии исключительно стараниями Мисси, бесчестно гибнет под рикошетом Риктусемпры. Гарри смеется, Эггзи матерится и смеется тоже, и...

– _Империо_! 

Гарри не успевает увернуться.

Если в прошлые два раза Гарри специально старался расслабиться, чтобы позволить Эггзи наложить заклятие, то в этот раз он просто не успевает собраться для обратного.

Приятное тепло обволакивает со всех сторон, Гарри медленно, но верно, погружается в глубокую истому...

«Поклонись!»

Еще чего! Наглец! 

«Я сказал: поклонись!»

Гарри чувствует, как позвоночник напрягается, плечи дергаются, шея сама собой тянется вниз...

Да твою же мать! 

«Поклонись, твою же мать, Гарри!»

Гарри кланяется, сжав зубы, и выпрямляется обратно.

«Скажи, что я выиграл!»

– Ты выиграл.

«Скажи... Эээ... Я – старый циник!»

– Эээ... Я – старый циник.

Империус рассеивается под аккомпанемент сдавленного хихиканья. И на этот раз Гарри помнит все, что вытворял по воле Эггзи.

– _Петрификус Тоталус_!

Эггзи ничком валится на ковер с застывшей на лице ухмылкой. Да уж, Амортизирующие чары пригодились. 

Гарри приземляется прямо ему на грудь и с довольной улыбкой направляет на него палочку.

– Будь внимательнее, юнец. Я ведь тоже могу вспомнить старые как мир правила!

Он снимает парализующее заклятие, и Эггзи тут же скашивает взгляд на палочку, упирающуюся ему в подбородок.

Четко видно, как он прикидывает, успеет ли подумать заклинание и поднять руку за ту долю секунды, что Гарри понадобится для того, чтобы его обезвредить. 

– Ладно, я сдаюсь, – ворчит он наконец. – Но я почти победил! 

– В лексиконе аврора нет слова «почти», – назидательно говорит Гарри. – Не стоило меня отпускать, даже если ты уже получил моральное удовлетворение.

– Ага, ага... Гарри, слезь, мне дышать тяжело!

– Поклонись, – усмехается Гарри.

– Как? – Эггзи закатывает глаза. – Ты все еще сидишь на мне!

– Как хочешь, – Гарри пожимает плечами невинно. – Но я не встану, пока ты не поклонишься.

– Ты нелогичный, пиздец! 

Эггзи сопит возмущенно, а потом вдруг резко начинает поднимать торс. Вместе с сидящим на нем Гарри. 

Нет, он знал, что у Эггзи мощный пресс, но чтобы настолько!.. Гарри взмахивает руками, от неожиданности заваливаясь назад и чудом не роняя палочку, но Эггзи вовремя ловит его под спину.

Он медленно принимает вертикальное положение, опираясь на одну руку, и оказывается, что Гарри сидит уже не на груди и даже не на животе, а на бедрах Эггзи.

– Что, теперь врукопашную? – ехидно щурясь, спрашивает тот. 

– Блядь, – изрекает Гарри. – Ты сильный. Это стоит использовать при выборе заклинаний, чтобы вести дуэль на своих условиях.

Эггзи скептически смотрит на него. М-да, не самая выгодная поза для лекции.

Они близко, безумно близко друг к другу. Ближе, чем в танце и даже ближе, чем в телефонной будке на спуске в Министерство. Гарри чувствует каждый выдох Эггзи грудью, жар его ладони – сквозь промокшую рубашку. 

Эггзи облизывает губы, говорит:

– Я бы мог тебя сейчас снова взять под Империус, – и утыкает палочку ему в бок.

– Я смотрю, кто-то начал получать от этого удовольствие, – Гарри с шумом втягивает воздух носом. Ощущение опасности, пусть и наигранное, будоражит кровь и нервы. – Осторожнее, юный падаван, это верный путь на темную сторону Силы.

Эггзи хлопает глазами два раза, а потом начинает хохотать.

– Из тебя самый херовый в мире Йода, Гарри! Один только рост!..

Вот сейчас стоило бы воспользоваться моментом, чтобы обеспечить себе безоговорочную победу. Эггзи не держит его крепко, лишь страхует ладонью, нужно лишь поднять руку и снова взять его на прицел, а еще лучше – разоружить; Гарри до сих пор не привык к новому пункту правил товарищеских дуэлей, добавленному под влиянием Гарри Поттера: «Настоятельно рекомендуется оставить побежденному волшебнику его палочку».

Гарри не двигается с места и отвечает:

– А кто сказал, что я – Йода? Мастеров-джедаев было несколько. На кого я больше всего похож, по твоему мнению?

– Гарри. Я в последний смотрел Звездные Войны в глубоком детстве, и уж точно не помню по именам всех этих мастеров. 

– Ты поразительно плохо разбираешься в маггловской поп-культуре, – Гарри осуждающе качает головой. – Мы обязательно пересмотрим с тобой все фильмы!

Сидеть на Эггзи поразительно уютно. И колдовать дальше – откровенно лень. 

– Ну давай, если хочешь, – Эггзи осторожно ведет плечом, чтобы не особенно дергаться. – Я на все согласен, лишь бы не марафон романтических комедий с Мэг Райан.

Гарри лишь фыркает: этому спору уже два года, нет смысла повторяться. Некоторые вещи Эггзи попросту не способен оценить по достоинству.

В результате повисает немного неловкая пауза. Эггзи явно ожидал перепалки, а Гарри не знает, на какую тему переключиться, чтобы светская беседа в весьма интимной позе не приобрела еще более двусмысленный оттенок.

– И все-таки я победил, – неестественно звонко заявляет Эггзи. 

– С чего это ты так решил? Твою же..!

Все происходит стремительно: Эггзи подскакивает на ноги, толкая его вверх, и Гарри едва успевает схватиться судорожно за его джемпер одной рукой, чтобы не взлететь под потолок, словно зачарованный воздушный шарик. Палочка падает на ковер с глухим стуком – как финальная точка в длинном романе. Он стал абсолютно невесомым.

Каким образом он упустил заклятье Облегчения?.. Совсем расслабился, кошмар! Висеть практически вверх ногами, цепляясь за собственного протеже – унизительно, по меньшей мере, но Эггзи такие мелочи уже не волнуют. Проснулось блядское слизеринское – победить любой ценой!

– С вот этого и решил, – Эггзи откровенно смакует удавшуюся шалость, беспечно вертя свою палочку в пальцах.

– Хитро, – признает Гарри неохотно. – Весьма хитро. 

– А то! – Эггзи берет его за рукав и подтягивает чуть ниже, чтобы Гарри не врезался пятками в люстру. Они оказываются почти нос к носу, расстояние меньше фута. – Держись, Гарри, блин! Мы и так тут все расколошматили!

Гарри вдруг понимает, что если Эггзи сейчас взбредет в голову потребовать поклона, то они банально и неизбежно поцелуются. 

Сердце дает перебой, и на душе становится как-то сладко. Так. Думать сейчас об этом (и о том, почему, собственно, начал об этом думать) он сейчас не будет. Однозначно. Сто процентов.

У Эггзи мягкие розовые губы.

– А если я оттолкнусь специально? – нужна хоть какая-то тема для разговора, любая, совершенно.

– Тебя сдует сквозняком, – Эггзи пожимает плечами.

– Я позову Мисси и попрошу ее закрыть все окна!

Эггзи смеется.

– Использовать домовых эльфов во время дуэли – нечестно даже по моим _слизеринским_ меркам. К тому же, палочку она тебе все равно не подаст, не заставляй старушку рвать уши от ужаса!

Гарри делает глубокий вдох. Серьезно, если Эггзи отомстит местью за месть, он за себя не отвечает. Лучше бы он закончил Империусом.

– Хорошо. Сдаюсь? – интонация выходит вопросительная почему-то.

– Сдаешься? – Эггзи поднимает брови, передразнивая.

– Сдаюсь, черт тебя подери. Так яснее?

Эггзи хихикает и... Просто кивает, перехватывая палочку поудобнее.

– На счет три – отпускай! 

Гарри испытывает смесь облегчения и разочарования. Времени подумать об этом у него нет:

– ...три!

Гарри опускает его, и Эггзи быстро бормочет «Фините». 

Он даже не спотыкается, приземляясь на ноги. Если бы споткнулся, Эггзи пришлось бы его поддержать, и...

Так. Стоп. Все, хватит на сегодня неловкостей. 

– Чаю? – предлагает Гарри, не торопясь пока поднимать свою палочку: для этого пришлось бы наклониться прямо перед Эггзи.

– Да уж обедать пора, – Эггзи косится на часы и наконец-то отступает. А потом и вовсе отворачивается к разбитому стеллажу, чтобы наложить «Репаро» на осколки. Спрашивает ненавязчиво: – Я останусь? 

– Разумеется, оставайся, обсудим твой успех и дальнейшие тренировки. Я попрошу Мисси приготовить колбаски в соусе. 

Эггзи широко, благодарно улыбается. Он все еще слегка розовый после дуэли, волосы растрепаны, один рукав джемпера закатан неряшливо. Он очень красивый.

У Гарри в голове проносится невнятная череда мыслей и воспоминаний: проклятья, дуэли, песни, поцелуи. Он сглатывает тяжело, приглаживает волосы автоматическим жестом и поднимает наконец палочку.

– Сначала я тебе помогу тут убрать, – говорит он, присоединяясь к Эггзи.


End file.
